devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Line 4
is the fourth chapter of the first volume and the overall fourth chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary In Anzai's room, a police report about a waitress being stabbed is being broadcast. A voice mail from Yanagi plays. He tells Anzai to go to the party at Sakaki's bar and that his physical is coming up. A note on his clock shows he has plans to meet Tsukasa instead. Tsukasa is just leaving the grocery store with hot-pot ingredients when she is struck by a man in a hurry. He helps her pick up her groceries and she notices the bags under his eyes. Anzai catches up with her and wonders if she's getting sick since she looks a little red. She denies it and he helps her carry the groceries back. As they make the hot-pot, Tsukasa tries to make small talk about Anzai's hometown, but he doesn't seem fond of Hokkaido. They have the news on in the background. The man who fled from the crime has still not been found. Anzai says the murder might be the work of a devil who tried to hide the blood loss by stabbing the body all over. Anzai warns her about trusting strangers like the one who ran into her earlier. He pats her warm head and begins to transform, but is interrupted by a strange sound from the balcony. It's Oryo, the man who bumped into Tsukasa earlier. Sawazaki and Jill are on the case from the news. They come across Mr. Okino, the manager of the restaurant, who is adamant that the killer is Oryo. Jill thinks otherwise, because he reeks of blood. The autopsy comes back and confirms that it was not the work of a vampire. Anzai calls in about Oryo and they confirm that he is the suspect who fled. Anzai asks if he was framed, why would he run. Oryo explains that when he senses he might lose control, he immediately turns tail and runs. In the past, he punched a guy in a fight and nearly killed him because he started bleeding. Anzai wonders why he didn't want to drink Ochiai's blood after punching him. They share their hot-pot with Oryo and then Sawazaki and Jill come to pick him up for questioning. Jill sees Tsukasa for the first time and gets jealous, so she calls out to Yuuki, inviting him over to her place just to piss him off. Tsukasa starts crying because she's never heard Anzai's first name before and also she's pretty delirious from her cold which is getting worse. Yuuki kisses her to make her feel better, but she passes out in his arms. He takes her to bed and she tells him she wants to go to Hokkaido with him sometime. As the countdown to the new year starts, Anzai tranqs himself. He had transformed from the kiss. Somewhere in Tokyo, Zero Seven takes a shot at a devil and hits her target. She promises more are to follow. Chapter Notes * One feature of devils are the bags under their eyes. * F Squad is investigating the murder of a waitress because it might have involved a devil. * Anzai is from Hokkaido, but isn't fond of it. * Tsukasa and Anzai meet the suspect in the case, the devil Oryo, but he claims innocence. * Sawazaki and Jill confirm that the human manager at the restaurant framed Oryo for murder. * Devils have a heightened sense of smell and are very athletic. * Anzai seems to have more control when he's transformed than other devils. * Tsukasa learns Anzai's first name is Yuuki. * Anzai and Tsukasa spend New Year's Eve together. * Zero Seven kills her first devil. Characters * Yuuki Anzai * Tsukasa Taira * Oryo * Juliana Lloyd * Takashi Sawazaki * Okino * Minami * Zero Seven Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters